


Weekend romp

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - TTOI related [4]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon tumblr prompt: Julius has Malcolm over to his house for the week end. Julius has plans to make love to Malcolm using different positions and sex toys. Intense and explicit fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Weekend romp

**Author's Note:**

> Anon tumblr prompt: Julius has Malcolm over to his house for the week end. Julius has plans to make love to Malcolm using different positions and sex toys. Intense and explicit fic.

Malcolm almost missed the small envelope on his desk as he almost dropped a pile of newspapers on top of it. Instead, he spotted it, picked it up and before anyone could even see it, he slipped it into his chest pocket. Later, when he was alone in his office, he pulled it out again and opened it carefully. 

Friday, my place. All weekend. J.

Without even the briefest hint of loss of composure, he slipped the card back into the envelope and back into his chest pocket. Two days to Friday.

His overnight bag rested under his desk, out of sight. Their paths crossed only once in the past two days and Malcolm had only nodded to Julius. The day felt like an eternity to him. Calling Jamie in to the office as the day came to a close, he instructed him on the weekend activities and that as of 5 pm he was forwarding his official mobile number to Jamie’s for the weekend. He had told Jamie he needed a time-out to take care of personal business. Jamie had raised an eyebrow but didn’t argue. It had been months since his last weekend off and he’d easily had it okayed by the PM.

The cab ride was long. His weekend retreat was in the suburbs and he was eventually pulling up to a large home with a crescent shaped drive bending to the front door. Bag in hand, Malcolm took the steps two at a time as the cab drove off. He rang the doorbell before testing the door. Finding it unlocked, he stepped inside. Julius was already coming down the stairs. Outside the office, he wore a casual pair of trousers and a pull over. 

Malcolm watched Julius walk towards him, taking him in with his eyes. ‘Pretty sudden timing.’

‘Had a prior engagement this weekend that was cancelled suddenly. Took a chance.’ Julius filled him in. ‘Glad you could reschedule yourself.’ He helped Malcolm with his overcoat and suit jacket, hanging them carefully on a coat tree. ‘You were able to take the entire weekend off? Or do I have you for just the evening?’

‘You said the whole weekend. So, my calls are forwarded till Monday morning.’ Malcolm said, loosening his tie. Julius stopped him and took over, untying it completely and slipping it from around his neck, draping it on the coat tree as well. ‘What about your?’

‘The help all have the weekend off as well. I’m fending for myself.’ His hand rested lightly on Malcolm’s chest, fingers tapping against his shirt. ‘With a bit of help from you perhaps?’

Malcolm laughed. ‘You’re doing the dishes if I’m doing the cooking.’

‘Deal.’ Julius laughed softly and leaned close to him, his lips hovering by Malcolm’s. ‘Share the bathroom duties 50/50?’

Malcolm’s hand lifted to Julius’ head, his long fingers caressing his skin. ‘As always.’ He leaned closer to Julius and kissed his lover tenderly. His tongue slipped between Julius’ lips, tasting him once more. ‘Been too long.’ Malcolm said. 

‘Scheduling is a pain.’ Julius replied. ‘Both very busy and in demand.’ They went silent except for the sound of their lips and tongues hungry for one another. Julius’ hands began to work on Malcolm’s shirt buttons but he was stopped by Malcolm. 

‘Not yet,’ He said. ‘Just want to relax first. Too wound up from work still.’

‘Maybe I want you wound up?’ Julius said, smirking. Malcolm made a noise in his throat. Julius sighed, ‘Dinner and relax a bit then?’

‘Yeah, you got food in right?’ Malcolm asked. Julius nodded and then he was striding to the stocked kitchen. Julius helped as directed and it wasn’t long before they were eating a stir fry that he threw together for them. They amiably chatted over dinner before Julius began to collect up the dirty dishes, Malcolm giving him a hand. The two of them then retired to the sitting room. Taking off his shoes, Malcolm poured out two glasses of scotch and stretched out on the soft brown leather couch, resting his glass on his stomach when he wasn’t drinking it. His eyes followed Julius as he let a small fire in the fireplace and then, taking a cigar box from a cabinet held up a Cuban cigar by way of asking Malcolm if he wanted one. Nodding, Malcolm waited and then lifted his feet out of the way for Julius to join him at the other end of the couch with the lit cigar. They shared the cigar as they drank their scotch, smoking. Neither of them really spoke as they lounged together.

With the cigar almost gone, Malcolm offered it back to Julius who just waved him off. ‘Finish it if you like.’ Malcolm shrugged and did so. Julius took his empty glass and set it beside his own on the side table. He eased off Malcolm’s socks and began to massage his lover’s feet. 

‘Keep this up and you’ll be putting me to fucking sleep.’ Malcolm grumbled. 

‘You were the one wanting to relax.’ Julius reminded him. 

‘Relax, not fucking sleep.’ Malcolm said, moving his barefoot from Julius’ grasp to rub the ball of his foot against Julius’ bulging crotch. ‘Haven’t been alone with you in over a fucking month.’ Julius was closing his eyes as Malcolm pressed his foot against his aching cock. ‘Yeah, no fucking sleep yet. Not with a hard cock on ya.’ Julius let out a breath and looked over at Malcolm, licking his lips. Malcolm moved his feet to Julius’ thigh and used him to sit up against the arm of the couch. ‘Get the fuck over here, you gay shite.’

Julius moved to sit astride Malcolm, tugging his shirt free from the waist of his trousers before leaning over him to kiss him. The two men lay there, kissing hungrily with their bodies pressed together. Julius was grazing his hips tight against Malcolm’s their erections teasing the others’. After some minutes, Julius was reaching down and unbuckling his own belt and then Malcolm’s before tackling his trouser button and zipper. He was thrusting his hand down to stroke himself as Malcolm was driving his hands down under his trousers to grip Julius’ ass, quite pleased to note that his bald lover wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

With a catch of his breath, Malcolm groaned as Julius was unzipping his trousers next to massage his prick through his boxers. The kept on kissing, Julius was practically sucking Malcolm’s tongue as if it was his cock. Wanting more Julius pushed Malcolm’s boxers down until the waist band was low enough for him to expose both his cock and balls. The contact of their erections rubbing together was soon too much for Malcolm. Fingers dug hard into Julius’ ass cheeks, Malcolm’s hips arched upwards and he growled in Julius’ mouth as he shot his load onto his own abdomen. Julius kept grinding and then he sat up suddenly, his hands on Malcolm’s waist as his balls tightened and his cum pumped out to spill on Malcolm’s abdomen as well, mixing together. Not caring about anything, Julius lay back down on top of Malcolm, their cum staining his pull over. ‘Fucker,’ Malcolm mumbled before Julius’ mouth crushed against his to drive his tongue hard between his lips and teeth. 

They lay there for some time, Malcolm’s arm around Julius until he felt his one leg going numb. ‘Up, ya ponce.’ He growled at Julius who started to protest. A hard smack on his ass prompted him to get up off Malcolm finally. 

‘Shower?’ Julius asked, feeling a bit grimy. Malcolm shook his head. 

‘Not yet. If you think I’m happy with just a mutual cock wank, you’d be fucking wrong.’ He held out a hand, gesturing with his fingers for Julius to hand him something. Reaching into his trousers, Julius pulled out a condom and handed it to him. ‘On your fucking knees.’ 

Julius got up only long enough to get out of his trousers completely and then knelt on the couch. Standing behind Julius, Malcolm was stroking his cock in anticipation. His long fingers caressed the crease of Julius’ ass down towards his lover’s hole. Rough though his voice was, his touch was gentle as the tip of his finger probed just into the sphincter. Julius trembled under his touch, pushing back towards Malcolm. With the condom snug around his prick, Malcolm guided himself in slowly until the wide head of his prick was fully inside his lover. It took a few thrusts before he found the right angle and rhythm that had Julius panting with pleasure, jerking himself off in a frenzy at the same time. The moment Malcolm’s thumbs began to dig into the small of his back, Julius knew that Malcolm was about to come. He was left gasping as Malcolm withdrew his cock, ripped off the condom and, a few final rough thrusts, his cum flew out onto Julius’ back, splattering a pattern of white drops on his skin. 

Malcolm leaned forward, licking Julius’ neck and back with an arm around him to caress his chest. ‘Now, ya dirty old fuck, now you get that shower. Then I’m for bed.’

Clothes collected, the two men headed to the upstairs wash room where Julius’ large wash room had a more than big enough shower for the two of them to wash one another's body clean. Where Julius was gentle with his touches, Malcolm was rougher but they were both able to get the other off one last time for the evening. Drying off, the two men headed to the bedroom. Malcolm let out a laugh. ‘Romantic as fuck, you are.’ The bed had been made with the deep blue silk sheets, four matching pillows, and the coverlet turned down. There were candles placed around on the bedside tables and dresser. Malcolm kissed Julius hard in response. ‘Just missing the fucking strawberries and champagne for it to be a fucking honeymoon.’

‘Tease,’ Julius smacked him on the chest, earning himself another kiss. ‘Malcolm, I want to do something tonight, if you’re up to it.’  
‘You’ve already emptied my balls, Julius, so if you’re hoping to get my cock up again you’ll be fucking disappointed.’ Malcolm was matter-of-fact. 

‘No, not that.’ Julius went to the dresser and pulled out a box. Malcolm followed him over and was looking over his lover’s shoulder as he opened it up. Inside were two butt plugs. Malcolm was picking one of them up, the blue one, a long finger stroking the moulded latex. ‘My cock not enough for you.’

‘Have you ever used one before? Without me?’ Julius asked.

‘No. Just jack off when I’m alone. You already fucking know that.’ 

‘Sorry. I have a few times. When I sleep, missing you.’ Julius was talking softly now. ‘Wake up with an erection, ready to ejaculate.’ He placed his hand over Malcolm’s, his fingertips gliding over the back of Malcolm’s hand. ‘Wake up together, wanting to have sex.’

‘Yeah, and when I get up before? Like I always do?’ Malcolm tilted his head looking towards Julius. ‘I’ll just pull yours out and shove my cock up your gaping ass to wake you up?’

‘Now that is a tease!’ Julius said, excited at the thought. 

Malcolm looked again at the one in his hand and then at the other red-coloured one. ‘Hah, fucking pervert weekend is it? Get on the fucking bed with your arse in the air then.’ Grinning, Julius was quick to sprawl on the bed ass up for Malcolm to join him as he lubed up the red plug first. He eased it inside Julius’ ass, smacking him hard enough on the cheek to leave a pink mark. Then, lifting his leg, he worked the blue one into his own ass with a moan before he joined Julius in the bed. Sheets pulled up over their bodies, Julius curved his body against Malcolm. 

In the morning, true to form, Malcolm was up ages before Julius was likely to wake up. He did have a raging hard on but the sight of his lover sleeping soundly made him reconsider the idea of fuck-waking him. Rather, he just got out of bed and made for the wash room. Once there, he removed the butt plug, left it on the wash room counter, and then pissed. Relieved partially, Malcolm jacked off into the toilet and then, naked, he was making his way to the kitchen to make a proper breakfast for the two of them. 

With just the eggs left to fry up, Malcolm went to the bottom of the stairs and called up to Julius. ‘Get the fuck up ya gay shite!’ He cocked his head, waiting to hear if Julius got up. ‘I fucking come up there I won’t let you fucking come until after noon!’ He grinned as he heard Julius moving finally. ‘Piss, shit and then get down here! No fucking shower! We did that last night!’

‘Grump!’ Julius called down before he disappeared into the wash room. Malcolm just laughed and went to finish up breakfast.

Breakfast was like the dinner before. Talking and laughing like old friends until they finished and Malcolm sat back in his chair, lifting his legs up to rest them on Julius’ warmed up chair to watch his lover do the cleaning up. ‘Why do you insist on wearing that fucking robe? You look better fucking naked.’ Malcolm interlaced his fingers behind his head. 

‘You know I don’t like walking about nude. Even if it’s just you in the house with me.’

Malcolm sat and watched, idly stroking his cock. ‘Bet you didn’t jack off when you woke up. I did. Good idea the butt plug. I may buy one for my own place.’

‘You can keep the one you were using.’ 

‘Leave it here. Ready for me to use when I’m visiting.’ Malcolm said. ‘Fuck, I know why you’ve got the robe on. You’ve still got yours lodged up your ass don’t you?’ Julius smirked, throwing a look over his shoulder to his lover. ‘Cock sucker.’ Malcolm chuckled. With the dishes cleaned up, Julius came over to Malcolm. The tie around his waist was undone by Malcolm, falling open and revealing his thick hard cock. Gripping Julius’ cock at that base, his fingers buried in the thick trimmed hair surrounding it, Malcolm tugged him closer and began to suck him off. Julius grabbed onto Malcolm’s short cropped hair to hold him still as he thrust into Malcolm’s hot and wet mouth. 

‘Fuck,’ Julius muttered as Malcolm gagged at the deep thrusts of his lover’s cock into his throat. ‘More, god, more.’ Malcolm’s eyes looked up at Julius before he forced Julius to pull back. His saliva-covered cock quivered in front of Malcolm’s mouth.. Gripping the length in his hand, Malcolm concentrated entirely on the slit at the tip of Julius’ cock. His tongue flicked in and out of it until Julius was almost pulling out Malcolm’s hair. ‘Fuck!’ Julius cried out and cum exploded from the tip of his engorged prick onto Malcolm’s tongue. With a smirk, he swallowed before he got up from the chair and was driving his tongue into Julius’ mouth, letting him taste his own cum on Malcolm’s lips.   
‘Fucking dirty old man,’ Malcolm told Julius, smiling at his lover. 

‘Punk,’ Julius punched Malcolm in the chest lightly. ‘Take me.’ Malcolm directed Julius to turn around and bend over the chair, gathering the robe in his hand to keep it up. Grabbing the flared end of the butt plug, Malcolm eased it out of his lover, enjoying the view of his open hole. Malcolm reached into the pocket of the robe, finding a condom there. It went on and then Malcolm was thrusting his cock inside Julius’ ass, rougher than the night before. His hands were gripping Julius by the waist and helping him move his hips. Grunting with the effort, Malcolm was trying to thrust deeper than he had ever before. ‘More,’ Julius begged of his lover and Malcolm picked up the pace, slamming into Julius hard enough for his balls to slap against him. Malcolm didn’t hold back and when he came he came hard. Then he collapsed over Julius’ back, panting, a sheen of sweat on his chest. 

Slipping out of Julius, he sat back in his own chair, pulling Julius with him onto his lap. They kissed for some time. ‘We keep up this pace, we won’t have cock’s left to go to work with on Monday.’ Malcolm said after they slowed down the pace of their kissing. 

‘Don’t need a penis to yell at someone,’ Julius said with a laugh. ‘What do you say? Put the fire on, grab some pillows and lay on the floor together?’

‘Until I get fucking hard again.’ Malcolm grinned. ‘Up ya ponce. Get that fire going and I’ll fetch those silky pillows off your bed.’

Hours later, the lovers were still laying in front of the fire, watching it slowly burn itself out. A hungry grumble in Malcolm’s stomach finally got them up again to have something to eat. This time, Malcolm was able to keep the robe off Julius and, after they had eaten, Malcolm made a point of standing up against Julius’ backside while he was cleaning up. His hands were sliding around to Julius’ crotch, teasing the patch of hair around his cock. ‘How the fuck did you ever wind up with such a bush around your dick and not a single hair on your head?’ Malcolm teased. 

‘The miracles of masturbation, I guess.’ Julius answered. ‘And hand jobs.’ He added as Malcolm began to rub his prick. ‘And sex, or are you trying to smuggle a banana up to my bedroom?’

Malcolm nibbled on his neck, chuckling. ‘That the new polite name you want to use for my rock hard cock? Doesn’t fucking matter to me what you fucking call it. Long as I keep getting those fantastic blow jobs and the hot sex.’   
‘Nice firm banana,’ Julius laughed. ‘No, that doesn’t really fit you, Malcolm.’

‘I tell you what fucking fits,’ Malcolm said, his voice dropping low. ‘My cock in your ass.’ He pressed closer, his rousing cock settled in the crack of Julius’ ass. ‘Upstairs on that silky bed, lover. Now.’ Julius grunted and led Malcolm up the stairs, enjoying the spanking Malcolm subjected him to as he followed. 

 

In the bedroom, Malcolm had Julius backed up to the edge of the bed before pushing him gently on the chest to make him sit. ‘Lie back.’ He directed Julius as he opened the dresser drawer, ignoring the different toys for now although the massager looked inviting, and took a condom from the box. Turning back, he rolled the condom on, making it snug and stood between Julius legs. He watched through half closed eyes as Julius stroked himself while he waited. Malcolm gestured for Julius to lift his legs, raising his hips upward in the process. Julius wrapped his legs around Malcolm and sighed as the long, hard cock of Malcolm’s was pushed down into his ass. Groaning, Malcolm plunged as far as he could into Julius, filling him. Fucking Julius hard and fast, Malcolm got even more turned on watching Julius pump his own cock. 

‘C’mon, fucking dirty old man. Want you to cum before me.’ Malcolm growled. ‘Get you to cum and then you tighten your fucking ass around my cock.’ He thrust harder making Julius moan. Reaching down, he fondled Julius’ balls, rolling them in the palm of his hand. ‘Cum for me, Julius’ Malcolm urged his lover on, squeezing his balls gently. ‘Cum for me.’ Julius whimpered and was shaking his head from side to side as he finally came. Malcolm bit his lip as he came shortly afterwards, pumping his load into Julius’ ass. 

‘Malcolm,’ Julius breathed his lover’s name, guiding him to lay beside him on the bed. He was running his hand through Malcolm’s short hair tenderly. ‘Such a wild lover.’ 

‘Not finished with you yet,’ Malcolm promised. ‘Still got tomorrow.’

‘Mmm, tomorrow. You going to stay overnight Sunday too?’

‘No, gonna fuck off home after dinner.’ Malcolm said. ‘Now, shut the fuck up about tomorrow and get some sleep. Need you rested for the morning.’ 

‘Early rise?’ Julius asked, fighting a tired yawn.

‘Early enough for a good breakfast.’ Malcolm patted Julius on the stomach. ‘Feed you good so you have enough energy. Want to fuck you good and hard to last you till the next time we can spend time together.’

‘Wake me then when you get up.’ Julius said.

‘Fuck-wake you.’ Malcolm said. ‘Promise this time.’

Sunday morning, early and Malcolm was awake. Julius slept on. Malcolm ran a hand over his own chest, planning out what he wanted to do that morning. He anticipated that the two of them would want a sleep in the afternoon. Rising from the bed, he went to Julius drawer of tricks. He picked up a cock ring and slid it over his semi-erect cock. Stroking himself until he was fully aroused, he then picked up the massager. Long fingers found the fresh batteries and slipped them in. Next he grabbed the lube and smeared it on the massager. Then he returned to the bed on the other side. Julius was lying on his side, an arm now stretched across the spot where he had been sleeping. 

‘Julius,’ Malcolm whispered, leaning towards his lover’s ear. ‘Julius.. wake up.’ He rested the tip of the massager against the edge of his hole. Julius began to stir, blinking his eyes sleepily. ‘Mmm, Julius. Time to fuck-wake you.’ 

‘Malcolm,’ Julius mumbled, still not yet awake. He squirmed at the cool, wet feel of the lubed massager against his skin. ‘That what I think it is?’

‘Not the plug.’ Malcolm said. 

‘Mmm, massager.’ Julius smiled and moved his leg, opening himself up. Malcolm took the invitation and began to slide the massager in, positioning it against Julius’ prostate. He started with the lowest setting, letting it work as he lightly caressed Julius’ cock. Resting his head against his back, Malcolm could hear Julius breathing hard. Blood pulsing through his veins so hard that Malcolm fancied he could feel the veins in his cock pulsing. He reached down and turned the settings up, smiling at the change of Julius’ breathing. ‘This is just the start of the day, lover.’ Malcolm’s own cock was throbbing but he left it alone. First he wanted Julius to come. 

‘Good,’ Julius breathed, enjoying the circular motion of the tip on his prostate. ‘Won’t take.. ah… long.’ His eyes drooped closed as he closed his hand around Malcolm’s, getting him to squeeze around his cock harder. ‘Not… long.. ah...’ Malcolm kissed his shoulder and turned the massager to the highest setting. Julius grabbed the pillow under his head with his free hand, clutching it hard as his orgasm hit. 

‘Need a fucking shower and a few loads of laundry,’ Malcolm noted as he watched Julius lie there on his side, panting. ‘My turn now.’ He pulled the massager out of Julius’ ass and replaced it with his cock. Lying on his side, he could really move his hips faster. Hand around Julius’ waist, resting on his stomach to hold him steady as he rammed his cock home. 

Julius hugged the pillow tightly in his arms, eyes shut in ecstasy at the fucking he was getting from Tucker. ‘More,’ He whimpered. ‘More!’ Malcolm ground his teeth thrusting as hard as he could. He jerked and then came, teeth biting into Julius’ shoulder. 

‘Fuck.’ He growled and breathed hard. ‘Julius, fuck. So goddamn tight.’ He slid out, moaning. 

‘You should try the massager when you’re on your own, Malcolm.’ Julius’ voice dripped with sex. ‘Sit in bed, have it rubbing you, masturbating.. I could call you..’

‘Fuck off.’ Malcolm said, stopping him. Pulling him backwards until Julius was on his back, Malcolm got on top of him and slid on his lap until their cocks were pressed together. He wrapped his hand around both cocks to jack them off. His own cock was still rock hard thanks to the cock ring, Julius was flagging though but Malcolm didn’t care. It was all about him at the moment, selfish and driven. Closing his eyes, he pumped hard until he was coming, spraying his jism onto his lover’s abdomen. ‘Fuck.’ He groaned, let go of Julius’ cock and lay to one side, facing away from him. Julius turned towards him, arms around him, holding him close. 

‘Shh,’ Julius kissed the back of his lover’s neck. ‘Didn’t mean to do that, Malcolm.’

‘Go draw a bath, Jules.’ Malcolm said. 

Julius did as he was asked and started filling the large bathtub up with warm water. It took a good number of minutes for it to fill and by the time it was full, Malcolm was joining him in the bathroom, hugging his lover. They sank into the water, holding and cleaning one another for a long time. Only as the water was too cold for them to keep enjoying the soak did they get out. 

‘I think I’m finally worn out, Julius.’ Malcolm said as they dried off. 

‘Been quite the weekend. Still have some hours to go. You did promise dinner.’

‘I did.’ Malcolm grinned. ‘And you will get dinner. Bed and rest?’ Julius nodded and they curled up in the silk sheets, making out and enjoying each other’s company.

After dinner, Malcolm collected his overnight bag from the front door and, using Julius’ bathroom, got cleaned and dressed. Julius sat in his robe, watching him dress. Hating the end of the weekend but knowing that they’d manage to coordinate another time together once their schedules allowed it. 

Malcolm, with Julius following him, headed to the front door, his clothes from Friday in his bag and a cab already called. He turned to Julius, grabbed him by the back of the head and crushed his lips against his lover’s. ‘Fucking gay shite,’ He muttered softly in Julius’ ear. ‘Fucking love you, you bastard.’ Malcolm whispered huskily and then left, running down the stairs to the cab and heading home. Julius closed the front door, a smile on his face. Soon enough, he thought.


End file.
